Phantasy Star 50 word fanfics
by tilinelson2
Summary: This started as a joke in a Phantasy Star forum and I decided to transcript them here. They are a collection of what would be ridiculously short fanfics. The stories are meant to be really bad.
1. Angst Over a Lost Love

Rune was thinking about Alys' death. He was feeling very sad because he secretly loved Alys. They have had a romance in the past and now he was crying because he would not be able to live that romance again. He clenched his fists: "I swear I'll kill you, Profound Darkness".


	2. Angst Over a Lost Love II

Rolf was thinking about Nei's death. He was feeling very sad because he secretly loved Nei. They have had a romance in the past and now he was crying because he would not be able to live that romance again. He clenched his fists: "I swear I'll kill you, Dark Force!"


	3. Some Things Must Remain Secret

Shir returned from an errand with a new pair of laconian daggers on her bag. "I can't believe how easy it was to steal these daggers! The shopkeeper is an idiot!  
>Rolf: "Where were you, Shir? Why you are smiling?"<br>Shir: "Uh, oh, nothing!"


	4. The Greatest Fanfiction Ever

_Foreword:__This __will __be __the __greatest __PS __fanfic __ever,__tying __all __the __four __installments __of __the __classic __series __plus __all __online,__zero, and portable, __into __the __best __fanfic __ever __written!_

* * *

><p>Alis woke up one day...<p>

**Last ****Updated: ****January ****5, ****2003**


	5. The Importance of Communication

There's a knock on the door.

Kain: "Howja?"  
>Rolf: "What?"<br>Kain: "Unna join ye in da quist?"  
>Rolf: "I didn't understand."<br>Kain: "Unna join ye in da quist?"  
>Rolf: "Can you write it, please?"<br>Kain writes a paper and hands to Rolf. "Can I join you in the quest?"  
>Rolf: "No! Come back when you learned to talk!" Rolf slams the door.<p> 


	6. It is All About Maturity

Rune and Alys are watching Chaz and Rika flirting with each other in a very immature way. Rune looks disgusted.

Rune: "How silly they are! I can't stand them. I like mature people."  
>Alys: "Yeah, me too. And by the way, Rune, you are very mature."<br>Rune: "You too, Alys. Yay! Let's go out on a date!"


	7. Celebration Frustrated

After defeating Dark Force, Odin was hungry.

"Why don't we celebrate our victory in a restaurant?"  
>The group went to the best restaurant in Camineet, but they were barred at the door by the hostess.<br>"Sorry, no animals allowed."


	8. Plan B

The dragon suddenly kidnapped the bride.

"Damn! Return Maia!"  
>"The wedding is canceled."<br>"Wait. I'll not lose the money I've already spent." Rhys takes his cellphone "Lena? Can't you come here for a minute?"

Rhys married Lena, there was no war and DF remained trapped forever.


	9. 30 Seconds PSI

Alis: "Nero, don´t die."  
>Nero: "Sorry, Alis it is too late for me."<br>Alis: "I will make sure my brother didn't die in vain."  
>"Hey!" One of the guards turn to Alis. "That means you are with him! Come, we will take you to Lassic!"<p>

Alis hope cannot overcome the power of Lassic. The adventure is over.


	10. 30 Seconds PSIII: Sincere Maia

Rhys finds a mysterious girl lying on the beach.

Rhys: "Oh, girl, who are you?"  
>Girl: "I´m Maia, princess of Cille."<br>Rhys: "Cille?"  
>Girl: "Layan capital."<br>Rhys: "Layan? Die, witch!"

Rhys decapitates Maia with his sword. 

Since there was no subsequent war, Dark Force was not released, and they lived happily ever after.


	11. 30 Seconds PSIII:Maia With Twisted Humor

Rhys finds a mysterious girl lying on the beach.

Rhys: "Wow, you are so pretty! Who are you?"  
>Girl: "I'm a hooker. My fare is fifty meseta."<br>Rhys: "Yuck! I hate hookers."  
>Maia: "Hey, don't leave me, I was just joking..."<p>

Rhys didn't stay to listen her, and he never saw Maia again.

Since there was no subsequent war, Dark Force was not released and they lived happily ever after.


	12. 30 Seconds PSIII: Maia With Dark Humor

Rhys finds a mysterious girl lying on the beach. 

Rhys: "Hey! Are you alive?" Rhys shakes Maia, but she remains motionless. "Oh, it is no use, she is dead." Rhys leaves Maia and goes away. 

After a few seconds, the girl opens her eyes and starts standing up. "Hey, wait, I was just joking... Where has he gone?"

Maia has never seen Rhys again.

Since there was no subsequent war, Dark Force was not released and they lived happily ever after.


	13. 30 Seconds PSIII: Racist Maia

Rhys finds a mysterious girl lying on the beach. 

Maia: "I don't remember anything..."

Rhys: "Don't worry, girl. I'll take care of you. I'm an Orakian prince."  
>Maia: "Orakian? I'd rather drown than to let you take care of me."<br>Rhys: "But..."

Maia goes away. Rhys shrugs and returns home. "Oh, well..."

Since there was no subsequent war, Dark Force was not released and they lived happily ever after.


	14. A Dangerous Meeting

There is a knock on the door. Rolf opens it and meets a tall blond man.

"I'm sorry to intrude.. I'm Rudo, a professional hunter..." He spies the house and notices someone else inside. "Hey, what is that? A biomonster? Die!" 

Bang! Bang! Bang! Rudo draws his gun and shoots both Rolf and Nei.

Rolf and the others failed to restore peace to Algol.


	15. Identity Crisis

Kara was angry: "You are a %(*!%"

"No, your mother is that!" The other girl shouted back.

"My mother? My mother?" Kara acts weirdly. She looks desperate.

"What is that?" The other girl becomes scared.

"How can you tell that of my mother, if no one knows her! Neither myself nor my dad!" Kara punches the girl and leaves.


	16. Dating the Princess

After waiting for almost one hour, the handsome and well-dressed man entered the castle main hall.

"King Cille, I want to take your daughter into a date."

The king eyes him suspiciously. "Do you know how to cast a technique?"

"Err... No?"

The king makes a hand movement to the guards surrounding the young man. "Consider yourself arrested, filthy Orakian spy!"


	17. The Value of a Brother

After defeating Lune, Nial has to choose his bride.

Nial: "I choose Alair"  
>Alair: "I was starting to think you would never ask!"<br>Nial: "In fact I would never ask. But now that it is done, you could ask your brother to stop poking my back with his shotgun."  
>Lune: "You'd better take good care of Alair, otherwise I'll have to use my slicers..."<br>Nial shakes his head negatively. "I should have left her imprisoned..."


	18. Steal Your Heart Away

There is a knock on the door.

Rolf: "Who are you?"

Shir: "I'm Shir, a thief."  
>Rolf: "Thief? And what do you want?"<br>Shir: "I want to steal your heart away..."

And they fell immediately in love. Rolf and Shir married, had 12 kids and lived in happiness for all the eternity.


	19. And They Didn't Live Happily Ever After

Chaz is marrying Rika after defeating Profound Darkness. Towards the end of the ceremony, cops invade the church and arrest Chaz.

Officer: "This is disgusting! You are sick and perverted! You will rot in the prison!"  
>Chaz: "Why? I love Rika! Where is the law that forbids me to marry a newman?"<br>Officer: "Nowhere, but law forbids you to marry an 1-year-old, you perv!"

Chaz is sentenced for life.


	20. Do People Cry When an Android Die?

Aron had spent hours trying to fix Miun, but to no avail. He became desperate.

Aron: "There... there must be a way... I must fix Miun..." He had tears in his eyes.  
>Kara: "Moron!" She smacked him with her slicer. "Will you cry for a machine? Grow up!"<p>

Kara dragged Aron by the collar all the way back to Hazatak.


	21. To Stand For His Beliefs

Noah has only 3HP left, after being hit by a Marauder.

Noah: "Help me, please! I'm dying..."  
>Alis: "Sorry to inform you, but Myau and I have run out of TP. We have only burgers left."<br>Noah: "Yuck! I'll never eat that."  
>Odin: "Don't you think it is about time to stop being a vegetarian? It won't take you anywhere."<br>Noah: "I swear. If I survive, I'll sue you all for bullying me!"


	22. Terrorist Sega

Alis and friends visit a house.

Girl: "Hi! I'm Miki! Do you like Sega games?"  
>Player: "No!"<br>Miki: "You filthy Nintendo lover! Take that!"

The cartridge explodes, killing the player.


	23. No Chance of Relaxing

The group is visiting someone else's house. Chaz becomes curious and opens a cabinet

Chaz: "Wow, a Game Gear! Can we play?"  
>Alys: "Damn! A Game Gear! If only it was a Genesis, we could learn beforehand the end of this stupid game!"<br>Rune: "Forget about that, Alys! The shorty is so stupid that he would not get past the first Igglanova."

Rune and Alys laugh of Chaz.


	24. And It Was One Thing After the Other

A dragon lands on Cille's castle carrying a blue-haired man.

King: "What does that mean, Lyle? Where is Maia? Who is this man?"  
>Lyle: "Well, unca. Haven't you promised that I could marry who I brought back? You know, I'm not much into girls, so I kidnapped the handsome groom. Isn't he hot?"<br>King (facepalms): "Oh my..."


	25. Deep Psychological Drama

After the stressful events leading to Alys' death, Rune is devastated. He tries to get some sleep, but he can't stop thinking about what had just happened, so he opened his eyes.

"Oh, Alys, I can't believe you died." He seated on the bed. "Damn Zio! Stupid Chaz! You killed my love!" He swallowed hard. "Wait... I was the one responsible..." Rune started weeping and laid back on the bed again. "I'm useless. I must become strong and help Chaz. For Alys."


	26. The Perfect Plan

An officer stopped the Rhys and Lena wedding.

Officer: "Stop! Rhys was already married to Maia. So he is being arrested for bigamy. And Lena for adultry."  
>"What?" Rhys and Lena are shocked.<br>"This is the law." Many officers invade the church and arrest the groom and the bride.

On the back of the church, Lyle, Maia and King Cille are celebrating.

"Yeah, two filthy Orakian spies fell on our trap. Let's have a party back at Cille!"


	27. Fraternal Love

After the epic battle between the numan sisters, Rolf and his friends are devastated.

Rolf: "Dawn, Nei is dead! We must bury her..."  
>Amy: "Won't you try to clone her, Rolf?"<br>Rolf: "Of course not! She costs me a lot of money, she doesn't respect me, doesn't help me, and now that she became a woman, she goes out every night only to return in the morning, drunk. Soon she would appear pregnant, not knowing who was the father, and I'd have to take care of her child.  
>Amy: "Wow, Rolf, I didn't know you were so inhuman..."<br>Rolf: "So you wish I were a human?" Maniacal laughter follows.


End file.
